Jacob and Renesmee's Wedding?
by Des1297
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee fall in love. Renesmee's parents leave town. Jacob and Renesmee are the only two in the forest. Jacob asked Renesmee to marry him. To find out more you have to read.
1. Will you marry me?

Chapter 1:

There I was, suddenly standing next to Jacob. We both come from to different worlds, but love each other very much. Jacob is a werewolf and I'm a hybrid, which means vamipre/human. Jacob was taking care of me when I was a baby. I know its kinda weird that I have a boyfriend that changed my diapers. It wasn't my fault he imprinted on me when I was a baby and I aged everyday. He still tells me storys of when I was little when he didn't want anyone to take care of me. But, I already knew it all beacuse I still remember everything from the time I was born.

I pulled away from Jacob and ran into the woods. I could hear and see Jacob following me, like always. But, I don't mind it. I love him and I know he loves me.

"Nessie, come here I need to talk to you" said Jacob running behind me.

I stopped and started looking for him but when I turned around I saw my mom and dad.

"Renesmee we need you" said my mother Bella.

"What for?" I added.

"Just come like you mother asked" said my father Edward.

Jacob finally caught up to me and he didn't look a happy. He must have wanted to tell me something serious because he didn't say anything to me with my parents around.

"Whats going on here?"Jacob asked.

"We need Nessie for a mintue Jacob. We will be quick." said my mother

"Why? Where are you taking her?" I quickly answered for Jacob.

"Jacob it's fine it will be quick, I promise."

I hugged Jacob and went with my parents. I felt kinda bad for just leaving Jacob how I did. I walk in the house with my mom and dad and they just stare at me. It was really akward and I was kinda scared.

"Why did you bring me here? I need to know." I stated.

"Renesmee Bella and I have to leave for a couple of days." said my father.

"Why? Whats going on?"

"Renesmme nothing bad is going on we just are going on a vaction for three days."

"Oh, can I go back to Jacob now?"

"Go head."

I ran back to Jacob as fast I could and jumped on his back when I saw him. He still looked like he wanted to tell me something and I wanted to know what is was. I didn't start the conversation with that question though. I didn't want him thinking that, thats the only thing on my mind when its not.

"Why they take you?"said Jacob.

"They wanted to tell me that they are leaving for vaction. But not for anything bad."

"Oh, thats it?"

"Yup."

There was something hidding behind all that muscle. He was afriad of telling me it though.

"Renesmme I have to tell you something."

It had to be seriuouse because he doesn't call me Renesmme without a reason.

"Yes?"

My parents went by and said their goodbyes. I hugged them and they just said bye to Jacob. Once they were gone Jacob continued.

"Renesmme Cullen, will you marry me?"


	2. Setting Up For A Wedding?

Chapter 2:

"I-I, Jacob-"

Before I could finish what I was going to say my parents came back and seen what was happening. My dad made Jacob stand up and my mom took me into the house and asked me a lot of question's. I wonder what my dad was doing to Jacob. Was he hurting him? Was he talking to him?

"Renesmme what was going on?"my mom asked,

"Why did you come back?"I said.

"Your father and I forgot something, and I'm glade we did."

"Nothing was bad going on. All he was doing was asking me to marry him."

"And what were you going to say."

"I don't know."

I wasn't going to tell her what I was going to say. I think she would have freaked. She doesn't need to know, well not yet. Its my choice, they can't answer for me. If I say yes, it's a yes. If I say no, it's a no. Simple as that, like 1-2-3. I think I did the right thing not telling her. She kept asking me over and over, but I kept saying the same thing over and over. I'm not going to tell anyone what I'm going to say except Jacob.

I left the house and ran through the woods. My mom was yelling for me to come back but, I didn't listen. I just wanted to see what Jacob and my dad are doing. I thought, how bad is Jacob hurt? How bad did my dad beat him? I was running so fast I ran in the middle of them and fell. They both helped me up.

"Whats the big problem Edward?"Jacob asked.

"That's my daughter NOT your wife."said my dad.

"Well its MY choice and if I want to marry Jacob then I will!"I said with anger and tears.

"It's just like how you and mom got married. The person you loved, you married right? Right! Well I love Jacob, like mom loves you! And I know Jacob loves me the same way."

"Renesmee go home now!"said my dad.

"Nessie you don't have to go."said Jacob.

"Dad you can't make me I love Jac-." I got interrupted.

"Edward she is right. Remember how we loved each other. We both married young, well I did. It's her choice, not our's, lets leave."said my mom.

"But, but ,but. Fine."said my dad.

They both left and it was just Jacob and I. It was really awkward for a while because nothing was being said. Jacob took my hand and just held it. I took my hand back and put it on my side and said.

"Jacob,I-I say." Jacob interrupted me.

"Nessie what ever you pick is fine with me. Just know I love you very much on either decision."Jacob stated.

"Jacob, I love you very much and I hope you can understand that I want to marry you."

Jacob picked me up and spun me around. We both ran back to my house and told my parents the big news. My dad was shocked but my mom wasn't. She knew it would have happened. My mom told me to follow her and told Jacob to go back to his place and set up the invitations. Jacob left and I went into my mom's room. When I went in there she pulled something out, something beautiful.


	3. Planing a Wedding!

Chapter 3:

She pulled out the this beautiful veil. It had beautiful blue rhinestone. She told me that she wore it to her wedding. I loved it, it is a tradition now. She showed me pictures of her dress and how the wedding was set up. Everything looked so beautiful. I wanted my wedding to be like that. I loved how the flowers hanged down and the chairs were logs.

"Everything is so beautiful. Who planed the wedding?" I asked.

"Aunt Alice. She organized everything."my mom said.

"I want her to plan my wedding. She made everything so beautiful."

"Okay, we will take a visit to the house. We can also tell everyone the big news."

"Okay, want me to tell dad to come?"

"Yes."

We all got together and ran up to my grandparents and my aunts and uncles house. As soon I walked in there Alice hugged me. I could tell that she knew the big news already. I was kinda mad that she knew already but, then I wasn't.

"So look who came to visit us." said Carlisle my grandpa.

"It's been so long since we have seen you." said Esmé my grandma.

"Its only been one week. Anyway I came with important news." I said.

"What is it sweetie?" said my grandma.

"I'm getting married to Jacob."

Everyone screamed except my dad. He looked so mad at me. It wasn't my fault I fell in love with him. I don't think he was really mad at me or Jacob. I think he just doesn't want to she his baby girl to grow up. I pulled him of to the side, while everyone else was cheering.

"Dad what is wrong?"

"I-I-I just don't want you to leave with Jacob and never come back. I want to see you after this wedding. I don't want to say goodbye because that wont be the last time I will see you. I want to say see you later because at the end I will see you. Right?"

"Of course! I could never leave, NEVER! I would miss everyone so much. As much as I love Jacob I wouldn't move out a Forks if he wanted me to."

My dad grabbed me and gave me a big hug. I hugged him back. I can't believe he thought I would get married and leave. I would never, I just couldn't. He kissed my forehead and let me go because Alice was pulling foe me to come.

Alice took my mom and I to her room so we could start planing. I told her I wanted my wedding to be like my mom's except I wanted the flower pedals to be a light blue. Everything that was white at her wedding is going to be a light blue at mines. Mine is a beautiful white strapless dress, it start skinny then once it goes pass my knees its mild poofy. Alice like my idea's and started to get the dates ready. I told her and my mom I had to go and check up on Jacob. They both said okay and I left.

I ran to Jacobs house as fast I could. Then suddenly I got stopped. It was the wolf pack but they let me go through. I knocked on Jacob's door and he answered. He picked me up and. He kissed me on my cheek, so I kissed him on his. We laughed a little then got busy with the wedding.

"Jacob how many invitation did you make?"

"I made all the ones you told me. The will be sent out later today."

"Okay, Jacob does your dad know? I haven't seen him for a while."

"Yeah he has fished a lot."

"Oh okay, are you inviting the pack?"

"Of course, we might fight but we are brothers."

It was a awkward silence for a while. Then I got a phone call. I stepped out the room.

"Hello?" I said.

"Renesmee its mom. I need you to come back."

"Okay, I will meet you at our house."

"Okay."

"Jacob I have to go. My mom need's me. Probably just for the wedding."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I will be the one in white."

My mom told me that she said that to my dad the night before they got married so, I thought I would do it. Jacob laughed and said I better get home. I kissed him goodbye and left. I returned home and ate dinner. My mom left me a note saying:

"_Renesmee,_

_Your father and I are at your grandparents house. We are helping Alice set up for the wedding. Alice want's you in bed after you have read this and ate dinner. Just go into a good deep sleep and get ready for your big day tomorrow._

_Love, Mom & Dad"_

After I washed my plate I went to the bathroom. I took a shower then got in my bed. I turned the lights off and thought about tomorrow. I will be married to someone I love. I shut my eyes and fell asleep dreaming about what tomorrow will be like.


	4. Wedding!

Chapter 4:

Woke up in silence. Just thinking about what would happen today. Asking myself, _am I really getting married today? _I walked in the bathroom and seen a note, it read:

_"Renesmee,_

Alice here, and I just wanted to tell you to come my house. Once you have eaten and showered come. Today is your big day and we don't need the bride late to her own wedding.

XOXO, Alice"

I did what the note told me. I ate took a shower and ran up to the house. Alice stopped me at the door so I wouldn't see anything until the wedding. She pulled into her room and my mom was in there. She had on a beautiful light blue dress on.

"Renesmee, I-I-I can't believe today is your big day!" said my mom tearing up.

"Mom there is no need for crying I-." I got interrupted.

"Bella she is right, save your tears for when she says I do." Alice said.

"Alice, there is no need for tears for that either."I said.

Rosalie came in and started doing my hair. She did it so pretty I could cry. But, I didn't. Alice went to get my dress so I can put it on. My mom started crying when she seen me in it. She almost made me cry but, I stopped myself. All I was really thinking about was how Jacob would thing of me. My dad came in.

"Is it safe?"my dad said.

"Yes dad, you can come in."

"Doesn't she look so beautiful?"asked my mom.

"Yes, yes she looks like a young women. Just like her mother."

"Edward stop, aren't you here to do something?"my mom asked.

"What?"I asked.

"Here is the vale that your mother wore. Here Rosalie, put it on her."

"Thank you som much dad."

"Are you ready?"my dad asked.

"I've always been."

My dad took my arm and we head outside. It was so beautiful. As I was walking down the aisle everyone stood up and was looking at me. Jacob was just standing there looking handsome, as always. My dad handed me over to Jacob and we began.

"Now lets begin." said the priest.

"I Jacob Black, take you Renesmee Culen to be my wedded wife."

"I Renesmee Cullen, take you Jacob Black, to be my wedded husband."

"To have and to hold."Jacob says.

"For better, for worse" I say.

"For richer."he says.

"For poorer." I say.

"In sickness and in health."he says.

"To love and to cherish."I say.

" 'Till death do us part."he says.

"Jacob Black to you take thee Renesmee to be your wedded wife?"the priest says.

"I do."

"Renesmee to you take thee Jacob Black to be you wedded husband?"

"I do"

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

As we kissed it was as if the world has stopped. It was the most magical kiss ever. We are now married. I loved him so much. The after party was cool. We danced our first dance since we got married, ate cake, and got to see family members.

I kept asking Jacob where are we going for our honeymoon, but he didn't tell me.

"Nessie where is he taking you?" my mom asked.

"I have no clue." I said.

When it was time to go I said all my byes and gave out my hugs and kisses. I got in the car and Jacob and I pulled off. We were headed towards an airport so it had to be some place cool. We boarded the plane and we were off.


End file.
